


Headache

by Enide_Dear



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Reno is not just a headache to deal with, he is pretty good at dealing with them to.Aka the real reason why Reno has an almost Sephiroth-like cleavage in the Remake.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Headache

Rude barely took the time to remove his shades before burying his face against Reno's chest with so much force the red-head almost dropped his cig on his partner's shirt. Reno took one last drag on the fag before flicking it away. Safety first and all that shit. 

"Mission went that bad, huh baldy?" he muttered as Rude rubbed his face between his pecs. 

"Not mission. Head." Came the muffled answer. 

Reno nodded. Rude's migraines never came during missions and not even every time after, but when they decided to show up, they pounced like a bitch. He started to dig through his grimy pocket and came up with a handful of pills in all sizes and colours. He held up a white, innocent looking one. 

"Want something for it?"

It was Rude's time to nod, holding out his hand for Reno to drop the pill and then swallowed it dry. He didn't even look at it; Reno knew pills. 

Reno managed to scuffle them both on to a sofa where he could lay down and Rude still keep his face plastered to him while he stroke his neck. He vaguely wished he had one of those fancy smart systems Rufus had and could just order the lights out but he didn't. Probably just as well, he didn't want to know how voice activated gadgets reacted to his normal swearing and lower-plate drawl.

"Want a blowjob?"

Rude shook his head minutely. 

"Shit, it must really be fucking with you." Reno took a deep breath and settled down to do what he did worse; stay still and shut up. The less sensory input Rude got right now, the sooner he'd feel better.

It took almost an hour before Reno could feel the tendons in Rude´s neck relax as he breathed out slowly. His face was smushed were it had been pressed against Reno´s chest but the spark was back in his eyes. Reno grinned.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." Rude found his shades and put them on, but didn´t move away. "Thanks."

"Any time, partner." After all, what was a Turk who didn´t help their partner no matter what? A dead Turk, that´s what. And Reno had no plan on dying or letting Rude die either for a long, long time. He placed a sticky kiss on top of the bald head. "Get your ass up now. Got ourselves some work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this marvellous pic on Tumblr:
> 
> https://ameb-things.tumblr.com/post/635882764940509184/rude-gets-migraines-sometimes-and-what-better-way


End file.
